Sacrifices given too soon
by yAnWa
Summary: Not sure why she's not in the character list, but Bella Donna Boudreaux is also part of this story... Part 1 of Sacrifices. Spencer Reid's life has never been easy. But he simply couldn't ignore his gift. No matter how much pain it brought him, it also let him towards Remy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Among others, this story will contain graphic description of bullying, sexual assault, mentally disturbed people and trauma. If you are triggered or affected by any this or if you don´t want to read this, please leave.** For the rest: you´ve been warned…

 **A/N 2:** His story is just the beginning of a larger arch and although Remy is already part of this story, it´s mostly focused on Spencer. It will build up to another story where we will also see more of the CM-Team and Remy. Please be aware of this.

 **A/N 3:** Ok, whoever didn´t run by now, please let me know what you think ^^° I´m still no native English speaker (I have the feeling I won't be anytime soon…) and my stories still not betaed, so please excuse any errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Intro**

"Spencer is in danger, we need to move!" Diana insisted behind his back.

William Reid only sighed tiredly. He had been listening to his wife's demand the whole day and was getting sick of it.

"Diana, love. Is this one of your… hunches?" If it was just another of Diana´s strange premonitions, he was not going to let it go. Not this time. He loved her, he really did. But the strangest demands at the most inconvenient times… Like bringing Spencer over to her brother to stay the night. She never did that before on such a short notice. Fine, he could live with that. But moving? This time, he needed to talk to her. He should stop giving in to her demands and finally make a point.

When he turned around to face his wife, he saw her looking at him. Sometimes, the way she looked at things or people… he shivered. Like she knew more that she should. And now, she was looking the same way at him. Like she knew what was going to happen if she answered.

Then she blinked and the look disappeared behind a lovely and fond smile.

"Of course not, honey." She assured him. "I just… I saw Mister Michaels talk to Spencer on the playground."

William blinked surprised. Then he felt relief. It was not another of this strange episodes. This was perfectly normal behavior. Any mother would be worried if an adult man talked to their child at the playground. Although-

"Gary Michaels? Maybe he just wanted to talk to Spencer. Our son is rather exceptional and of course people would be curious." William was still unsure how to feel about the "exceptional" part. His son was no doubt a genius. Which other four year old would play chess? Part of him was filled with pride over having a child of clearly superior intellect. But part of him felt wary about the fact that Spencer was so… different.

Diana's fond smile widened into one full of love and pride at this. She was a really devoted mother and the fact that Spencer was different did nothing to diminish her love. On the contrary.

"I know, love. But he seemed too interested for my liking." She said. "He´s always hanging around the children."

"He´s a neighbor, Diana. Of course he´s passing the playground occasionally." William argued. For a moment the suspicious thought of Diana insisting too much passed his mind. Maybe it _was_ one of these occasions and Diana just didn´t want to admit it.

Torn between reasoning himself that her reaction was natural for any mother and the suspicion that maybe she was overreaction, since Gary only talked to Spencer, William missed the calculating gaze of his wife.

"Maybe you´re right." Diana finally agreed and William suppressed a relieved sigh at the final proof that everything was fine. Smiling, he went over to his wife and placed his hands around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her leaning against him. Diana placed her soft hands on his cheeks and smiled up to him. "Maybe I´m just being silly." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Well… who would have thought that a conversation heading toward another of _those_ discussions could turn so nice so quickly? And there had been quite a lot of discussions between them lately, leading to Diana distancing herself and depriving her husband of her attention.

Before his wife stepped away, he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her body up against his, half expecting her to pull away anyway. She didn´t. But she didn´t lean in again either.

Feeling the need to placate his wife in order for her to stop thinking about this, he said:

"Of course you´re not silly. Any mother would be worried about her child in your situation. It´s normal."

Diana finally leaned against him, though not quite the way he would have liked. Although her hands went to his neck and she pushed her fingers up to his hair, she still appeared a bit bothered. Nonetheless, she leaned closer and placed her lips against his throat. A hot spike of arousal shot straight to his groin. He loved it when she did that and he could feel his own body reacting. It´s been too long.

His hands slipped further down from her wait to her bottom as he kissed her again. She kissed back, but… it was almost a bit absent minded. She was still worried. Ending the kiss, William leaned his forehead against Diana's.

"You know what? Tomorrow, I´ll see if I can´t take a look into Michaels. See if he´s got a file or something. Okay?" He offered in his most understanding tone. It might be a good idea to look the man up. After all, he didn´t want anything to happen to his son either and if it stopped Diana from worrying…

Finally, he felt the woman in his arms relax again. When he kissed her again, she even leaned closer against him and kissed him back wholeheartedly. Her hands left his neck and slipped further down to the buttons of his shirt as her kiss grew more heated.

William almost moaned. It´s been a while since they had sex. But it feels like forever since they actually _fucked_. Hot and fast and dirty. There was no bigger turn on than Diana Reid talking dirty during hard sex. Because Diana never used any improper language otherwise. She liked the soft, slow and gentle kind of sex. But this… this was turning towards becoming anything but soft, slow or gentle. He leaned down and gripped her ass tight, pulling her close enough for her to feel his beginning erection through their clothes. When she used his grip to wrap her legs around his hip, he carried her to the living room. He had wanted to carrier her further to their bedroom. But then her hands became desperate, almost tearing his shirt and she started grinding against him… He decided the couch was good enough. William stopped thinking when his wife broke the kiss and instead whispered in his ear that she wanted him to _fuck_ her.

They didn´t leave the living room for the entire night.

* * *

The next day, William Reid went to work in a splendid mood even though he would have had the day off if it weren't for his promise to Diana. Finally, things were turning better again. He knew their marriage had been wonky lately with Diana´s strange behavior but yesterday… well, yesterday and today… If he had known sooner he just needed to handle her right, he would have promised her to look up any file weeks ago. Who would have thought sweet, educated Diana Reid could talk like that while she did things even he as her husband had not though she could do. Just thinking about it… he needed to get to his office soon. Maybe call her and spice up their encounter with a little phone sex. Hear her lovely voice as she described in detail just what she wanted him to do to her. He could take care of his once again raising erection listening to his wife telling him things even a Las Vegas whore would be ashamed to hear. And after work, they would do this things. What a lovely day.

William Reid actually whistled a tune while he went to his office. Shortly after he sat down, the intern brought his coffee. In this moment, when he saw that the young woman noticed the state of arousal and flushed bright red, a thought hit him.

William Reid didn´t feel ashamed while the intern was on her knees before him. In the back of his head, he knew he was cheating. But right at this moment, he felt like a god damn _man_ in the most primal sense of the word. He came so hard, he almost blackened out.

When the phone rang with his own home number on the display, he picked it up and told his wife he´d be home for dinner. Then he let himself fall back into his office chair, pants still between his ankles and the sated feeling of orgasm still clouding his mind.

The guilt came afterwards. It prompted him to look up Gary Michaels instead of just telling Diana he didn´t find anything. And he quickly agreed with his wife, that moving might be a good idea, since he discovered that Michaels was listed on file as a sexually offender. After all, they were moving to protect their son.

Tbc.

* * *

Just an intro for now, but the next chapter will be up soon :)

Yanwa


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings for crude language.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Spencer." Williams hesitant voice disturbed the silence of the room.

Five year old Spencer looked up from his book and into his father's eyes. The moment his eyes met those of William Reid, he saw his father flinch away. Then William's stare turned disapproving.

"What have I told you about the way you look, Spencer?" he asked sourly.

"I´m sorry." Spencer said automatically and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again, all the silver specs disappeared from his eyes. By now, Spencer didn´t bother to explain to his father how difficult it was to constantly focus on his appearance. Even at home – or at least when William was at home – he had to adjust his looks.

Seeing his son´s brown eyes, William relaxed.

"It´s fine, Spencer." He assured his son. "You just shouldn´t forget to keep your looks normal."

Scoffing slightly, Spencer nodded. Both of his parents had been telling him to be careful. But although his mother assured him that it was safer for him walk around with brown hair and eyes and he could neglect his looks inside the house, his father didn´t offer any explanation besides the fact that his natural appearance was not "normal" and he had to constantly be aware to use his abilities to look normal. Even at the tender age of nine, Spencer already wondered if his father was aware of his own behavior and how it was not logic at all. After all, William wanted him to be normal. And encouraged him to use abilities which were not normal to appear normal. At least, Spencer didn´t think his abilities were normal with the way William acted whenever he used them for anything different than looking normal.

Spencer had only asked his father about that bit of illogical behavior once. It didn´t end very well so he didn´t ask again. Instead, he looked expectedly at his father until William seemed to remember he came in for a reason.

"Right." The lawyer took a deep breath. "I´m expecting someone from work. I need you to stay in your room and behave."

"Miss Heather is coming?" Spencer asked unhappy and instantly wanted to bite his tongue when his fathers face went dark again.

"Have you been listening to adult conversation, Spencer?" The man asked and at once, Spencer shook his head. William huffed, disapprovingly. "Then how do you know her name?"

Expecting his son to admit his lie, William frowned when Spencer shifted uncomfortable on his bed and looked away.

"Spencer? You know it´s not nice to listen to someone's private conversation!" William scolded and entered the room fully. "You should apologize and promise to not do it again!" he demanded and Spencer pouted.

"Fine. No book night today." The man decided and was met with an outraged outcry.

"I didn't listen!" The boy shouted and William sighed.

"Of course you did. I never introduced you two and yet you still know her name. And you won´t admit to it. Spencer, really. Skipping book night is not the worst punishment but if you continue this, it will get worse."

"But I didn't listen in!" Spencer still claimed and William huffed.

"Then how do you know her name?" He was a reasonable parent. Let his son explain this.

Instead of explaining, Spencer however bit his lip.

"Fine. No book night today and tomorrow." William said.

Now his son looked ready to cry and William leaned down and sat on the edge of Spencer's bed. "Spencer, you have to know that lying and listening in is bad. You can´t do that. You understand that, don´t you?"

This time, instead of protesting, Spencer nodded.

"I understand people don´t want me to know their secrets." The boy said, still unhappy.

For a moment, William felt as if his insides were freezing over, but then he forced himself to relax. He never did anything with Heather here while Spencer or Diana were at home. Spencer couldn´t know.

"It´s not polite to listen to other people's conversations." He corrected and added: "And it´s not all right to lie to your father. Now, promise me you will not listen to my conversations while I have visitors from work ever again." William demanded. God knew what the boy could hear. Heather was not exactly subtle. At least, he didn´t have to worry about Diana today. His wife was in the hospital after having some kind of mental episode and wandering around Las Vegas in her nightwear, almost being hit by more than one car until the police delivered her to the hospital. He would pick her up tomorrow. She would be fine there, no reason to cancel his plans.

"I promise." Spencer finally said and picked up his book again. Only to shout out in protest, when his father took it and placed it on the shelf above the bed.

"I just said no book night, Spencer." William said and smiled at the expression on his son's face. "Now, sleep well, Spencer. It´s just two nights and the day after tomorrow, you can stay up reading as long as you want again. If you behave."

Sighing sadly, Spencer nodded and crawled under the covers to lie down. William placed a small kiss on his hair and quickly stood up when the ring of the doorbell was heard through the house.

"That´s my boy. Good night, Spencer. And don´t forget: No eavesdropping!"

The moment the door closed, Spencer was reaching under his bed, searching for the tiny flashlight and another book, while he mumbled under his breath.

"I didn´t eavesdrop. I just know." But he couldn´t tell that to his father, could he? Simply knowing things, he just shouldn´t be able to know was after all not normal. And if it´s not normal, his father wouldn´t want to know about it.

* * *

When Spencer was six, he heard his parents fighting.

"- like a wife! We´re not roommates, Diana. We are married! And I expect my wife to behave like a wife and god damn spread her legs from time to time!" His father sounded drunk. Again.

"Keep your voice down, William!" The sharp tone of his mother was much less loud, but no less piercing.

"Or what?! Sorry to tell you, _love_ –" It sounded like an insult "- but you can´t command what I do or don´t do!"

"Do you want our son to hear you behaving like-"

"Like what, Diana?" William hissed.

There was silence after that, Diana probably speaking in a lower voice, so Spencer couldn´t hear her voice.

Then the sudden, piercing sound of shattering glass. Spencer stumbled out of bed and over to the door. The voices became loud again, as he shifted the door open just a bit to peak into the hallway.

"You don´t talk to me like that! I'm the man in this house! You are just a crazy, frigid whore!"

"Frigid whore? Really, William? That doesn´t even make sense." Diana's dry tone didn´t seem to lessen the tension one bit. Instead, William sounded even more enraged as he shouted incoherently at his wife. Shortly after that, Spencer could hear his father hissing again.

"You know what, Diana. I´ve got enough. I will leave and see to my own needs. And if this marriage goes to hell, this freak you call our son will know exactly that the reason for this is that you are not able to do your duty as a good damn woman!"

Spencer flinched, when his father suddenly shouted out.

"You hear that, Spencer?! Your mother is a fucking worthless cunt and this is all her fault!"

After slamming the door shut on his way out, there was silence left. Stumbling to the kitchen, Spencer saw his mother standing there. She was trembling, but he could see it was from anger. A smashed bottle of beer was lying on the ground, sharp shards of class spread across the floor.

"Mommy?" Spencer asked hesitantly. Diana looked up, all anger vanishing from her face.

"Spencer, my dear." She hurried over to him, not caring about the glass cutting her feet. When she stood in front of her son, she crouched down to wrap her arms around his fragile frame.

"Is he gone?" Spencer asked, afraid of either answer.

"For now, baby. He´ll be back." Diana's voice was bare of any emotion when she said the last part. "I´m sorry." She added. "He should not have said these things. He was drunk and not thinking clearly." It sounded like an excuse.

"Where did he go?"

"Don't worry, Spencer. He didn´t go anywhere he didn´t go before. He´s just visiting someone from work." Diana picked up her son and carried him to the living room, where she sat down with him in her lap. Taking one of the covers from the couch, she wrapped both of them in the soft material as Spencer snuggled closer to her.

"You mean he went to Miss Heather?" He asked. Diana froze for just a moment. Then her grip tightened again. Other than her husband, she didn´t question him knowing that name.

"Yes, he went to Miss Heather." Her voice sounded sad. "I am so sorry, Spencer. For what is about to come. Maybe things would be different if I could just…. But I can´t." By now, she didn´t seem to even talk to her son anymore. "If I only didn´t let him to go to work that day, but you needed to be save."

Her son didn´t answer, instead he hugged his mother tighter.

"It´s all right, mom." Save in his mother´s arms, Spencer drifted off to sleep.

He didn´t see his mothers face as sorrow and pain broke out on her feature. "It´s not, Spencer. It´s not. But I didn't see it soon enough. And now I don´t know how to change it anymore." She whispered desperately.

* * *

When Spencer was eight, his father was mostly absent. Physically. His mother was mostly absent mentally.

Diana seemed more and more desperate as she claimed to search for a way out. She would not tell of what she wanted to get out and her mind slipped further and further.

William seemed to be torn between taking care of her in a way that portrait more guilt than love and running away. He spent more time with the latter than with the former.

Spencer now has formally met Miss Heather. He didn´t like her. He didn´t like the way she talked about his mother. She was nice enough to him but seemed eager to leave the house with William whenever she came around.

Which happened more often as the weeks passed.

* * *

When Spencer was nine, his father came home drunk again. He was a loud and it was not hard to hear him curse everyone. Especially women. He didn´t seem to differ between any woman, he just cursed them in general.

Spencer curled tightly around his bed cover and tried not listen to all those bad words.

Miss Heather didn´t come anymore after that day and Spencer was not sure he was relieved over that fact or not.

He didn´t know why, but he knew it wouldn't be much longer until things would change, and this had been the final bit for the pieces to fall in place. The sense of his father grew distant even through William now spent more time at home again. But he appeared resigned and worried.

And increasingly afraid.

It won´t be long anymore.

* * *

Two months later, just a one week after Spencer's tenth birthday, William left.

Spencer took care of his mother, just like he always did but this day was different. When William walked out of the house, it felt final and he knew his father was not coming home again.

"It´s going to be alright, mom." Spencer said, trying to hide the sudden appearance of a void in his chest with a trembling smile. He didn´t know why he felt that way, he knew this was going to happen. He had time to prepare. Nonetheless, Spencer lowered the spoon the was about to lift so his motionless mother´s lips and put it in the bowl of food he made. It left his hand free to wipe away the tears. His mother was not responding. But when he looked up, he could see her looking at him with sorrow.

Or looking through him, in the distance. He couldn´t be sure. Probably the latter, since his mother's words did not make much sense.

"It will be worse, my love. When they come, but…. " She smiled a relieved smile, her gaze became even more distant and the smile became a strange expression mixed of happy and pain. "Why does one of the most painful ways of it find you, my dear? You can´t simply love like most of them, can you? You will do everything for him."

* * *

Sorry about the language. I just don´t think a drunk and pissed off character like William is in this story would care much to censor his language. On the contrary. So I think it´s needed for this part and the scenes to come off authentic and creating the impact they should.

Let me know what you think!

Yanwa


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning!** Okay, seriously. This chapter contains major bullying, sexual harassment and assault, violence and traumatic experience. It´s not light stuff and not suitable for everyone. Again, if you are triggered, legally not allowed to read or you simply don´t want to read something like this... **stop reading.**

For everyone who wishes to read anyway… well, 'enjoy' might be a bit unsuitable, but you get the point, don´t you? ^^°

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At age twelve, Spencer had not forgotten his mother's strange prediction. For some reason he still couldn´t explain, it had felt more important than any of his mother's other words when she was not quite there. She did have her good moments. Enough to enroll him into High school.

Right now however, he didn´t think of her words. Instead, he was fidgeting in his seat, eager to return home. He had a bad feeling bout this day and he wanted to leave. And preferably not return for the rest of the school year. It was only just two weeks and he would be done with this whole thing.

Graduate High School at twelve. His teachers were full of praise.

Spencer was full of caution. Relying on instinct, he seemed to have developed a talent to avoid running into his bullies. As if knowing beforehand, Spencer took a different route whenever he felt like it. Just on the exact days when his bullies would wait for him at a certain spot. If they chose more than one spot – or all entries – he was able to outsmart or simply outrun them. Mostly. They were getting frustrated by the rather pathetic score in their favor and Spencer could almost feel the tension building up like an elastic band pulled to tight. Ready to snap.

When Harper approached him with Alexa's offer to meet at the football field, he smiled politely and told her he would be there without having any intention of actually being there.

But when he was about to leave, it hit him.

 _A woman was crying. "Noooo, my baby!" She was being held by a man, equally crying._

Spencer stumbled against the wall.

 _"_ _Don´t." The man said desperately, as she tried to break free. A pained, wounded cry left her lips._

Instinctively, Spencer tried to shy away. He needed to get home.

 _"_ _Ma'am." The voice of another man. Filled with sorrow and pain over being faced with so much agony. The woman broke down. "What did he do to her? What did he- What did he do to her?!"_

She was a mother, he knew that. And she was suffering… mourning? Was her child….?

 _Pain. Agony. She broke free. Ran. Both of them were running. The mother towards her child. The child away from the man. Bloody foots and torn clothes. The mother forced her way between the bodies standing there. They didn´t matter, her baby mattered._

 _The child was lying on the ground, her face pressed into the dirt. Weight on her and she was afraid, panicking really. Afraid of the pain, afraid of things she knew could technically happen but never thought might happen to her._

Spencer knew he was slipping. Jumping between scenes. The timeline was not straight. The location shifting until… there was no longer a location, just _the feeling of fear. The feeling of the inevitable, of helplessness and the knowledge that this was not just pain. Things won´t be the same afterwards and he (she?) was afraid of what was about to happen. Of what would be afterwards. Of never being able to forget… she was afraid._

Spencer whimpered at the fainting feeling of piercing, sharp pain and a brutality that ran deeper than just the body. It was just a faint whisper of it, as whatever … vision he was having was leaving him. But it was enough to leave a disturbing feeling of helplessness and the sense of … this was going to happen.

On shaking knees, Spencer stumbled away from the wall. He felt disoriented and stumbled towards the football field before he stopped himself. This was the wrong direction, he needed to turn around and…

 _The mother was crying as her daughter starred into the distance. But still shied away from touch without even looking at who was touching her. Blood on her legs. Clothes torn. Empty eyes._

 _"_ _She´s still alive." A man said as if it might be helpful._

But she´s not _! Spencer wanted to scream._ Can´t they see that he didn´t just kill her, he destroyed her! _There was nothing left of the person she had been. Now she was just a suffering mess, damned for years and years of remembering this! Her death was already set in stone, because…. At first she would recover. She´d never be the same, but she would return to society. Damaged but there. She would fall in love and she would want to be happy and make her husband happy. And then she would find out, that this day had destroyed her chances of ever being a mother._

 _And there would be no recovering from that._

Spencer was almost sobbing. He thought about going home to his mother, hiding in her arms and never think of this again. But then he saw _her… her feed dangling, shoes missing. As she hung from the beam in the nice house she and her husband build for the family they wanted to have._

Spencer could not explain why he knew this. But if he went home now… This would happen. He just couldn´t let that happen.

Turning around, twelve-year-old Spencer Reid moved towards the football field to meet Alexa, Harper… and his bullies.

* * *

It hurt, when they tore his jacket and shirt off. When they pushed him towards the goal post. Spencer had never felt this aware of his body as his upper body was displayed to the cool air and the drunken crowd. He was only twelve, of course he was not as developed as they were! He hadn't even hit puberty yet. He knew this. But their laughs over his thin and fragile body defied his logic. Their laughs still made him want to cover himself, as they pushed his back against the post and tied his wrist together behind the wood. Spencer felt tears running down his cheeks, shame filling his very being. He almost sobbed when they yelled in victory over the sign of weakness.

"Oh… look at the poor baby." The overly cooing voice was followed by a mocking laugh.

"Crying for mommy." Another voice purred.

"Should have stayed in Kindergarten instead of playing around with adults!" This voice belonged to one of the seniors who barely made it through exams.

"Should have thought sooner before messing with the big boys." The boy who was tying his wrists was pulling the ropes painfully tight.

Spencer hiccupped and tried to get down, to curl up as much as he could with his hands behind his back.

"Oh no. No no. We´re not done yet!" The voice who had mocked him for crying turned cruel and cold. "They all think so highly of you, don´t they? Fucking know it all, you just have to show them how much better you are, don´t you?" Brandon, the captain of the football team stood in front of him as he and the rest of the football team and even a few of the girls looked down at him. Some were looking as if he was something distasteful, some eyes were full of glee.

"I´d say we show them what their little genius really looks like." Alexa said, giggling.

" _Little_ genius, right!" One of the boys said and laughed. Then he leaned down and grabbed Spencer's ankles, pulling hard, forcing his bent knees and hip to stretch. Spencer cried out and struggle, despite the sudden ache running through his shoulders. But he couldn´t really remove his feet from the older boy's grip. He wanted to kick the boy, but the grip around his ankle was strong. Another boy stepped in and removed his shoes, while someone else was undoing his belt.

"No!" Spencer screamed out and someone winced.

"Damn, who would have thought that little nerd could be so loud!" The football player hissed. Pulling one of Spencer's socks off – ignoring the mocking "Cute, they are mismatched" and another voice calling Spencer too stupid to even match a pair of socks – the teenager quickly took off the other sock as well.

Feeling his belt being pulled out or his pant loops, Spencer screamed again when someone already opened the button and zipper of his pants the moment the belt was away.

"Give me the belt!" one of the girls said and gripped the thin leather before disappearing out of Spencer's sight.

They pulled of his trousers and underwear together. Spencer's cries drowned in the booming laughs of the present pupils. He screamed for help until someone stuffed some fabric – he didn´t know what – into his mouth from behind and his own belt was tied around his head, securing the cotton in his mouth.

Spencer still struggled, until he noticed how the display of his nacked body wringing seemed to amuse his attackers. When he curled up again this time, they were no longer holding him.

Silent tears of shame still fell down his cheeks, as he tried to not listen to their mocking laughs and cruel shouts of what they thought about his penis, his nonexistent public hair, his skinny body. How pathetic he looked. How small he was. Some called him gay bait, some called him a freak, even through by some miracle, he hadn´t slipped up and knew he still looked like a normal – although somewhat malnourished and underdeveloped – twelve-year-old boy.

"Hey Spencer!" one of them shouted. "Look here, that´s what a man is supposed to look like!"

"Whoooow!" The crowd screamed, but Spencer didn´t look up. He didn't want to see.

"Are you kidding?" Another boy -Brandon- laughed. "You´re almost as small as he is. Look at…" There was pause, the sound of a zipper. "This!" the crowned wowed again and Spencer closed his eyes tightly, praying for this to be over soon. He pulled his knees further up, hiding his own lab in shadows.

"Fuck you, you´re enjoying this, you Fucker! I´d be bigger too if I was hard, you sick fuck!" The first voice sounded, almost crazy in his laugher. At this laugh Spencer wondered for just a moment, if any of them took any drugs. And how it might affect their behavior. "Hey Spencer, bet you don´t know how to handle a dick! Don´t have much of one yourself, you should look how it´s done!" The first voice – the vice captain? - screamed again.

"Fuck, look at that!" One member of the crowd shouted and they screamed collectedly. It didn´t take long for them to encourage the two boys, screaming rhythmically to cheer them on.

"Hey!" someone shouted and kicked against Spencer's leg. "Look up, jail bait! You'll need to get used to this the next years. You´ll be bait in College!" Spencer didn´t look up until someone gripped the belt from behind and then he saw the Captain of the football team standing above him, legs spread as his hand was pumping his swollen dick. Right by his side was the next in command, eagerly working his own dick in a race to come sooner.

For one moment, he was reminded of the girl… of the man raping her, forcing his hardness between her lips to wet the heated flesh. She was not aroused.

"Oh oh, fuck." The Captain grunted, as he looked down on the face in front of him. Silver iris and dark grey pupil which reflected the light behind dark eyelashes. There didn´t seem to be a sharp, defined line between iris and pupil but a slowly changing gradient. It was just a second, the blink of an eye. But that strange, alluring eyes in front of him... He spilled his semen all over Spencer's face as the boy closed his silver eyes.

The crowd, drunken on adrenaline and what they though was victory, cheered as Brandon's sperm dripped down Spencer's cheek. Brandon starred incomprehensively at Spencer's face – big, but dark eyes, just like always- as Spencer blinked away tears and silently sobbed. Then Brandon was pushed aside and his vice captain took his position.

Someone in the back was shouting how they should leave and someone else was ripping cloth and throwing it on a pile. Probably Spencer's clothes.

Brandon still looked at Spencer's face as Mark finished, adding more creamy white fluid to the boys face and let some of it drip on a small chest.

He could see someone else taking out their dick, but not to jerk off. Instead, the remaining, already thinning crowd was laughing about the way Spencer flinched away from the yellow jet of liquid as far as his bindings allowed. The person didn´t really hit Spencer, didn´t even come close. Instead, the stream hit the torn pieces of clothing, soaking the fabric in urine. He whistled a he made a show of shaking off the last drops before he put his dick away and closed his pants. Then he stumbled away, following the retreating crowd.

Some where laughing about how they´d love to do this again some time, while they were leaving, closing the gates behind themselves loosely, without locking them. None of them looked back.

* * *

Spencer was trembling. He had tried to space out during the last part and other than the flashback of the girls, he had managed to hold up. But now…now he became aware of his body's trembling, his tears were washing away part of the drying cum on his face, but he felt… filthy as he watched almost mesmerized the dripping of his tears on his own chest. His mind felt strangely numb, denying him to really process what just happened and what was also dripping on his chest along with his tears.

Only when he noticed his body trembling, he realized he was starting to grow cold. He didn´t know how long he had been here, but it was starting to get dark and when night came, the temperature was dropping.

Breathing heavily, Spencer tried to move his aching body. His shoulders hurt. His back did too. Whoever kicked his legs had not been gentle.

But.. no visions of the girl anymore. He knew he should be happy about it, but did it really help? What if this was all just some episode of a mental illness like his mother's? What if it wasn't but it happened anyway?

Miserably, Spencer suppressed a sob and tried to move again, maybe if he could push himself up- ?

"Oh my…." Spencer flinched at the voice from behind him. Fast approaching footsteps where running towards him. Then a man stopped and a sharp intake of breath told Spencer that he had not succeeded in restoring his appearance.

"What the-" Someone was walking around the post and looking down at Spencer. The man kneeled next to him and carefully lifted his hand towards the belt.

"Shhh." The man shushed soothingly as Spencer flinched away instinctively. He should feel saver now, shouldn´t he? But he didn´t. Instead, he felt like suffocating at the mere presence of the man.

"I´m going to remove that." The man said carefully and Spencer forced himself to relax, eager to get the belt off. He gasped for breath when first the belt and then the cloth were removed.

"Thank you." His voice sounded small and raw. The man just nodded and then looked Spencer down.

"Kid, are you hurt?" he asked and let out a relieved sigh when Spencer shook his head and said: "Not much."

Waiting to be untied, Spencer grew uncomfortable as the man continued to look at him.

"Kid, you´ve… " He pointed to his own face. "All over your face. Did some…"

"No!" Spencer flinched, thinking of the girl. "They just…. ejaculated…. They didn´t do anything more… really." It should be easier, talking about in a scientific way. It wasn´t. Voicing it out made him want to throw up.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer tried to calm himself. But he still felt on edge. Maybe even more than before.

A hand gripped his chin and forced his face up. He looked into the man's face and watched the man muster his silver eyes and the way the tips of his hair had gained the same metallic color.

"You are really beautiful." The man said and Spencer felt sudden chills run down his spine. "Like a present, just for me." The man continued and swallowed hard before he licked his lips. The man's hand went to Spencer's throat, squeezing it just the tiniest bit before moving further down.

"What a bunch of idiots." The man continued as his hand slipped further down, over Spencer's chest and to his navel, picking up a bit of moisture on their way and leaving a trail downwards. "They had just the right idea, and then they left. But they left you for me, so I can´t really curse their ignorance, can I?"

Spencer starred paralyzed at the man. His heartbeat was picking up as realization hit him.

The girl wouldn't be raped today… because her rapist was here. Instead of crossing the foot ball field and catching up to her in the park behind the school, the man was _here_.

Fear gripped him hard, when the man reached his private parts and he flinched violently away, as far as his bindings allowed, but it didn´t even disturb the man the slightest. Instead, the man let go and shifted his position while he gripped Spencer's legs, forcing them apart to leave room for him to kneel between the boy's thighs. A strong arm wrapped around his waist when the man pulled Spencer's on his lab as he shifted closer on his knees. Sharp pain flared in Spencer's shoulders at the unnatural stretch of his arms behind his body, but he didn´t even care much about that when he could feel something hard pressing against his inner thigh.

"Please, please don't." Spencer whispered, his voice refusing to work.

"Shh..." The man shushed again against the boy's ear, his breathing trembling because of how aroused he was. While one arm held Spencer in his lap, the other was running down his back along the boy' spine, caressing the skin. When he reached the crack of Spencer's ass, the boy snapped back and screamed for help. His body shifted uselessly in an attempt to move away from the offending hand and his heels were digging into the ground as he tried to push backwards. But then the man's hand vanished from his ass and instead wrapped tightly around his throat. His head was slammed forceful against the goal post. For a moment, the world seemed to darken. As his throat was being squeezed, Spencer desperately tried to get some air, but it simply wouldn't come. When Spencer's struggles slowed down, the man chuckled and let go of Spencer's throat, leaving the boy gasping, desperate for air.

Soon enough, the man's hand moved back down, this time no longer caressing the skin but moving straight towards their goal. Then Spencer heard him catch his breath as a pair of fingers brushed his tight entrance. Spencer was trembling against the larger body as the man looked at him again, face full of wonder.

"They really didn´t do anything to you, did they?" Spencer bit on his lips when the man's finger prodded against his body's opening again, teasingly. They pushed tentatively against the tight ring, but didn´t really push in. It was still enough to have Spencer cry out for the burning pain the man's probing fingers caused.

"How gorgeous." The man said, removing his hand from between Spencer's legs and quickly placing it between his own. Rubbing the hardness which was pushing against the cloth. "Such an innocent, little boy." The man said, as he undid his belt onehandedly, but the movement was uncoordinated as the man let his hand slip down again and again to squeeze or rub his aroused member through the cloth or his jeans.

The moment the man let loose so he could use his second hand to undress, Spencer screamed out and scrambled back until his back hit the wooden post again. The man was still kneeling between his legs, not leaving enough room for Spencer to pull his legs close enough to himself to close them. But at least he was of the man's lap.

The man let out a disapproving 'tsk' and looked down at the belt in his hands before letting it snap down on the boy's skin, hitting his hip harshly.

Crying out at the pain of the badly aimed hit, Spencer attempted to push himself further back, but there was no further back. He screamed again, this time louder, when another hit landed on his upper thigh hard enough to split his skin. Then, suddenly, it stopped.

"Shhh…" The man hushed again, taking the belt between his hands again. "Don´t cry, pretty boy. We don´t want anyone to hear you." Then he wrapped the belt around the goal post and Spencer's neck, looping the leather through the buckle and pulling hard. It was a much thicker belt than Spencer's own, almost like a collar which tied the choking boy's neck to the goal post. The man hummed in appreciation, caressing the leather once as it sat tightly against Spencer's neck. The buckle was pushing against his throat forcing Spencer to gasp for breath as he felt like he was suffocating.

No longer caring about the tears running down his face, Spencer knew he could not break free. No one had heard his screams so far which meant no one was in the school or hearing range. And the thick belt buckle against his throat didn´t leave him enough air to scream, but didn´t take enough air to grand him the mercy of passing out. He barely managed to stammer broken pleas to the man to please spare him, don´t do this, please just don´t do this.

But his begging seemed to only encourage the man. "You are so sweet. So beautiful." The man said as he stood up. Again, Spencer heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I think your friends had the right idea, let's start slowly. You felt really tight when I pushed my fingers against you and I´m still too dry to fuck you properly. I don´t want to hurt you too bad at the beginning, you know? That would just ruin you, baby boy. You won´t last very long enough if I did." The man said and pulled out his hard member. Once again, Spencer found himself confronted with a hardness in front of him but this time, it was much closer and the intention was not just to humiliate him or 'show him what a man looked like'.

Spencer pressed his trembling lips together, as the man moved his hand up and down on his own swollen length while stepping closer. Spencer closed his eyes and tried to distance himself mentally from his body. Why did he have to come, why did he had to be so stupid?! How could his own mind do this to him? He shouldn´t have followed this vision! He should have left! If his mind would have just let him know this would happen. He should have looked for another solution! Even though there was none. He just knew there was none, but he thought he would be fine!

"It´s alright, baby. Just as I said, we´ll start nice and slow." The rapist said as he listened to the sniffing sobs, as if to comfort his prey. Slowly, he moved his hip forward until the head of his dick brushed against boy's cheek. Dipping it into the half dried liquid already there.

"See? That's not so bad, isn´t it? Nice and slow." The last word ended in a low moan as he spread the creamy white semen over Spencer's face with the tip of his own member, humming lowly. "Hm… they didn´t make you suck them, did they? They just painted your face." He moaned again and strokes his length again until a few drops of white appeared at the head.

"I will make you suck me." He groaned out, moving his hips until the tip of his member was aligned with Spencer's lips. Guiding his hardness with his hand, the man spread white drops of precum over Spencer's lips, like a macabre lipstick, before pushing against the boy's mouth. "Come on, open up. Be a good boy and let me fuck that gorgeous wet mouth. If you´re good, I´ll even let you life after we're done."

Spencer didn´t even think or listen to him, he pressed his jaws together strong enough for his teeth to hurt. And tried to close his eyes even harder as more and more salty tears ran down his face. He didn't want to look, he didn´t want to think. He wanted to distance himself until all of this felt unreal. As if it was happening to someone else. He knew it was possible, he had read about people doing that! Why couldn´t he?

"Don´t make me hit you, boy. You won´t like it. I will fuck your mouth either way but if you don´t be a good boy now and open up, I will break your legs before I do." The man promised darkly. "I will make you bleed so beautifully…" Strong fingers wrapped around his jaw, and the pressure against his mouth disappeared before –

The hit to his head was hard enough to let his vision go black again. It couldn´t be long, because he already felt the man's finger dig into his hair and pressure against his lips again. When the man still couldn't push in, he hissed and stomped hard on Spencer's injured tight. Despite the belt, Spencer let out a choked cry as agony raised through his body. Somehow, he still had the sense to turn his head as far away as the belt allowed, but he could feel something attempting to push into his mouth anyway, before he closed his lips again.

It was too much. Spencer couldn´t do it anymore. Couldn´t distance himself because at this moment… Fear hit him. The knowledge of what was about to happen. _The feeling of the inevitable, of helplessness and the knowledge that this was not just pain. Things won´t be the same afterwards and he was afraid of what was about to happen. Of what would be afterwards. Of never being able to forget…_

Spencer felt his body tremble violently, his feelings mixing up with the vision of the girl ( himself?). He trashed against the belt, screamed hoarsely as he turned his head away from the man's hard sex. He felt the man hit him again and the pain explode in his cheek but it was better than what was about to come. His mind was screaming for help and…

At first, Spencer didn´t register that the man was not touching him anymore. Then he heard grunting, screaming. An explosion?! And cursing. Spencer blinked, vision blurred from all the tears and he saw the man… run. Another man was following him. A small man, was it even a man?

The feeling of danger fell off him so suddenly, it felt like a ton of bricks fell off his shoulders. Spencer hiccupped, trying to get himself back under control, but he couldn´t. He didn´t know how long it took, but then he noticed someone whipping the tears and… semen… of his face with a soft cloth, carefully dipping at the quickly blackening area where the man had hit his cheek.

"Merde." The person cursed. "Really close..."

The man – Teenager really- stopped, when Spencer looked at him. For a few seconds, Spencer starred at the sunglasses hiding the boy's face even at night, while the other one starred at him. Then the teenager swallowed and lowered the cloth, spreading it- a scarf? – over Spencer's lap before reaching for the belt around Spencer's neck. It felt surreal. The sudden silence, the sudden feeling of being save, even though he was still tied to the post with a stranger in front on him. He just knew he was save this time.

"'m Remy." The teen murmured, appearing awkward, which didn´t quite seem to fit him. "Remy LeBeau."

"Spencer Reid." Spencer introduced himself, still shaken, he didn´t really think as he added: "Pleased to meet you." It was more out of reflex, drilled into him by William than his own thinking.

Remy let out an almost hysteric laugh and reached for his boots, pulling out a short dagger from the shaft. Watching him, Spencer wondered why he didn´t feel afraid anymore. Remy could easily harm him, but instead, he leaned around Spencer und cut his wrist free.

Relieved at having his hands free, Spencer looked at his swollen wrists.

"Thank you." He said and looked back at Remy. Who stared at him.

Then Remy shook his head. "Merde, y'r in shock or s'thing?"

Was he? Spencer didn´t now. He never had been in shock before. Was this how it felt like? This strange, dampened way of thinking and feeling?

Remy shrugged of his jacked and handed it down. When Spencer didn´t move, but starred incomprehensive at the fabric, the thief kneeled down attempted to put it around the younger boy. Finally comprehending, Spencer shifted a bit away from the goal post, so Remy could wrap the coat around his shoulders. This coherent thought and controlled movement seemed to be enough for Spencer's body and mind to snap closer to reality.

He knew he was still not really thinking right, but his breath started to come out in painful hiccups and tears once again fell without any warning or control.

He didn´t understand what Remy was saying, he just recognized it as French and then, very carefully, a pair of arms wrapped around him. Slowly as if the older boy was afraid of breaking him if he moved to fast but maybe he was just waiting for Spencer to reject his touch. He didn´t.

Instead, Spencer let himself fall against the other man, desperately seeking that feeling of safety.

"That one won´t bother anyone anymore." Another voice said. Spencer didn´t even look up but buried himself even deeper in Remy's hold. The voice left him with an impression of danger, though not one directed at him.

"You got 'im?" Remy asked quietly. There was a moment of silence, where the other man must have nodded because Remy's voice sounded husk but satisfied. "Sert ce bâtard droit"

Tbc.

* * *

I hope google translate didn´t mess the french line up too badly ^^° If the last words don't mean "serves this bastard right", please let me know so I can correct that.

And just to let you know, I was really, really tempted to make two chapter's out of this with a nice cliffhanger somewhere around the rapist's appearance. But for one, there was just no good way to pick up the atmosphere gain and also… I do have some self preservation ^^° I know not a lot of people are reading this (Thank you, KatherineDarkQueenRiddle666, you are actually the reason I posted this today and not one or two weeks or so later) but I don´t think even the few people would have appreciated _that_ cliffhanger.

Please let me know what you think, I´m quite nervous about this chapter.

See you next chapter (which might take a bit more time than one day... ^^°)

Yanwa


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : Minor quotes from "Elephant´s Memory"

 _Flashbacks/Visions in italic_

"Someone´s speaking"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Spencer did not understand his own emotions while Remy carried him through the streets.  
Part of him felt soothed and comfortable to a degree he had yet to experience, except maybe as a small child in his mother's arms. It was close to that feeling, but also kind of very different.

Another part of him was in uproar. He couldn´t quite grasp it. Like a sense of something approaching? No, that was not it. Of something possibly approaching. Despite having read as many books as he had, everything from science to literature, Spencer was at a loss for words.

But it didn´t hinder Remy from looking down at him whenever the latter part of him seemed to grow. The look was strangely soothing and calming and Remy's attention felt like… again, he was lacking words. Like honey on a sore throat or cooling balm on a burn. Just more intense. No matter the lack of words, it felt nice.

"We should go." Remy's companion said, clearly unhappy with their change of route. "Your father will not be happy about this." He grumbled.

Looking over to the man who had not introduced himself, Spencer mustered the stranger. He was completely dressed in black and something about him seemed to make him vanish into the shadows. At least that was the impression Spencer got. And he was dangerous.

Again, that feeling. Something was happening. And Spencer felt the need to say "They won´t know it as you." The man and Remy looked at him in curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" The stranger said carefully. Which was stupid, he didn´t need to hide something which was so obvious.

"The police." Spencer elaborated, already knowing that it was important to get this right. If he didn´t, he won´t see Remy again. He just knew that. And he wanted to see Remy again. "When they find his body on Tuesday, they will not be able to connect it to you. And they won´t care. It´s not the first time he…" The sudden shudder and nausea hit him unexpected and Spencer swallowed dryly as he closed his eyes and did his best to cuddle into the comfortable presence that was Remy. "They will find out about it on Friday and after that, no one will want to solve this."

Maybe he shouldn´t have said that. But for some reason, he knew he won´t see Remy again if he had not said that. And he also knew without a doubt that this would not be easy. It also felt like a piece of a puzzle fell into place. He had just chosen a path he no longer could avoid.

There was a heavy silence for a few minutes until they reached Spencer's house.

"Thank you." The boy said and looked up at a frowning Remy.

"You are sure y'll be bien, mon petit?"

"At some point." Spencer answered truthfully and smiled when the men appeared hesitant to leave him after such a strange answer.

In the end, it was the stranger who urged Remy to leave, so the two said their goodbyes.

* * *

Julien had not been happy, when he was assigned the duty of having to escort none other than Remy LeBeau home to his daddy. But both his own father and his sister were agreeing that with the upcoming merge of their guilt's, Belladonna's and Remy's safety was valuable enough to assign the highest protection.

Namely, Julien. He didn´t like Remy. The boy was a flirt and cocky beyond reason. He didn´t like the Thieves Guild very much either. But for now, he had to follow orders. It was a duty, assigned by his own father, Marius Boudreaux, the head of the Assassins Guild.

When Remy had suddenly changed their course, Julien was almost happy for a reason to get the boy into trouble. But when he thought about where Remy had lead them… Julien still felt the need to spat on the body of this disgusting piece of shit. Raping a child – the boy couldn´t have been older than ten! – it was not something lightly punished. Even assassins had a codex and rape broke a lot of their rules. He did not regret what he did to that man. He didn´t outright kill him, but the injuries the man suffered would cause him a slow and painful death. By tomorrow, that piece of shit would no longer be among the living. Consequences be damned.

If there would be consequences. Julien didn´t really give a damn about the boy's strange prediction. But the boy – Spencer – was strange. Julien refused to imply "creepy" to a child so young when he himself was an assassin, but the way Spencer talked made it absolutely clear that the boy expected no other outcome.

At first, Julien assumed this to be a trap. But the goal and the setting was unclear. Even if someone was setting him up and using Spencer as a bait, there were too many variables for this to be a solid plan. No one had approached them, no one attacked.

Determined to forget the strange child, Julien was happy to leave LeBeau with his people when he saw one of the Thieves Guild approaching, ready to take over the duty of babysitting the young man with the devil eyes. Usually, Remy protested the treatment quite vehemently, but today, he seemed as lost in thoughts as Julien himself would be if he neglected his duty.

Julien Boudreaux even managed to mostly forget about the strange prediction. Until Tuesday, when the body was discovered. He even managed to ignore the slight shiver at the fact that the body was found so late – which was unusual, but fit Spencer's prediction. It could be a coincidence, but it was better to be sure. So he kept an eye on the investigation.

When his spy in the police station reported on Friday that the man must have been responsible for numerous attempted rapes and even one successful rape in the past weeks, Julien could no longer ignore this.

"Why are you looking so worried?" The spy said. He didn´t know it was Julien himself who killed the man, but he could guess it was someone from the Guild. "Your man is safe, no one's eager to go after that one. According to most of the men in the department, that guy did the city a favor by getting rid of that asshole. Who knew who that sicko would have gone after next?"

Looking at his spy, Julien murmured a silent. "Yes, who knew?"

* * *

 _"You know you´re not the only one who identifies with him?" The dark skinned man talked. Spencer could hear him talking, but he didn´t pay full attention to the words. He knew the man._ But didn´t. He felt as if he should know the man, very well.

 _"..Trust me when I tell you, I had my ass kicked every day." The man continued._ Spencer found that hard to believe. He didn´t look like that. He looked strong. Until something caught his attention.  
 _"It was never about vanity. It was about survival."_ Was it? Spencer thought about his vision of the girl. Did the man register how close these two things could be?

Spencer could hear himself, talking. _His voice sounded different as he spoke. Telling the man of what had happened. He felt a sense of wonder, he had not expected to talk about his to anyone ever, except Remy._

 _And he didn´t. He stopped, before he could tell him. There were more words in his mind._ Spencer did not understand them, but he knew at the same time, that he - his future self?- did. _Words about group dynamic, about the need of narcissists to prove themselves among their peers. Be more than just one of them. More extreme, more creative, more dominant. No matter how. His mind was providing him with facts. Facts about this not being a sexual act, but a display of dominance and proving themselves to the group._

 _Until after they left. Now, much older, it made perfect sense to know that he had been lucky. The man had been someone who needed a phantasy he could live out. He didn´t have one for Spencer, his pray had been someone else. So he needed to create one. That´s why he had talked. He needed to envision what he would do. That had been what has given him just enough time for Remy to find him._

 _But he couldn´t tell that to Morgan_ (Morgan? Was that the man´s name?). _He longed to. His insides ached whenever he thought about that evening he could not forget. Morgan was a friend, someone he knew would offer comfort and maybe be able to sooth the still painful memory. Someone he thought he could trust with his own life… But not with Remy's. Never with Remy's. He needed to avoid telling him any about Remy. He couldn´t let them know, no matter what!_

Spencer shivered, even though he knew it was hot in his room. He had turned the heating to its maximum capacity, but he was lying in his bed, shivering.

 _"You know what will happen when you let me go." The man was animalistic and most likely insane. Ever part of Spencer screamed to avoid him. Instead, he straightened his pose and reached for the keys he had stolen from the officer._  
 _The animal in the cage grinned. "Why would a fed let me out?"_  
 _Because it was the lesser of two evils. They won´t forgive Remy, if he killed them._

Spencer shivered and felt tears collect in his eyes as the feeling of guilt, pain and regret hit him. _Regret for unleashing that cruel beast on them. They will die anyway! His mind screamed. No matter what, they will die. There was no possible outcome for them to survive. The difference was: Who will kill the Morlocks?_

Spencer sobbed _as screams filled his ears._

 _Remy was not the same, after the Morlocks were killed. He couldn´t forgive himself for killing them. The killings were fast and as painless as killings could be. Remy didn´t have a choice, because their employee always had a backup plan. Sabretooth was not here, the Marauders were not here. And the backup plan was Remy. Who, from the very beginning, had no choice. He was forced to kill them. But Remy still could not forgive himself. And neither could the X-Men._

Spencer gasped. No!

 _Remy was not the same, after the Morlocks were killed. He couldn´t forgive himself for leading the Marauders to them. They had slaughtered the Morlocks._  
 _The X-Men were unforgiving as well… but there was some hope left. They knew Remy didn´t intent for this to happen. They knew he had not participated, had not murdered the Morlocks and even saved one of them._

He needed the keys to that cage!

 _The animal in the cage grinned. "Why would a fed let me out?"_

A fed.

* * *

"Shhhh…." Diana said, as she rubbed her sons back. Spencer was in his bed, experiencing the effects of his talent. She had seen it so many times. "It´s gonna be alright, baby." She repeated again and again. Her eyes starred into the void, not really seeing anything. Her mind however, saw her son crying. "Shhhh…." She said again, lost in her vision as her hand moved over Spencer's back. At least, that´s what she saw. In truth, her son stood in the doorway, watching his mother as she was lost in her own vision, no longer able to differ between the reality now and what she way. Her hand glided over the pillow in a comforting gesture.

Spencer bit his lips and tried to hold back tears. Part of him wanted to cry because despite Diana being here, she was not really. He felt as if she was far away and he was losing her. Each time she drifted further into the visions. Or was it madness? He wondered if this was what lied ahead of him and both fear and pity bloomed in his chest. He quickly tried to shake both off.

She was his mother and always had been strong. She wouldn´t want him to pity her.

 _The blonde woman was beautiful, but her eyes were cold as death fish as she looked down on him._  
 _"He´s mine!" She hissed. "Stay away!"_

 _Spencer looked at her in pity, knowing what was to come. It seemed to anger her even more. "Stop that!" Anger, jealousy or hate, she could have dealt with. Not pity. She didn´t know why he looked at her like that, but even if she did… she could never deal with pity. Lashing out, she hit him hard. Whoever had said that women were weak had never been hit by Belladonna Boudreaux._

Spencer took a deep breath and tried to calm his sudden panic. Seeing his mother like this and having a vision of his own at the same time…it hit too close. Spencer, even though he was not even an adult, knew the feeling of being afraid of one's own mind. Now, even more than before.

The bell ringing brought him back to reality. Grateful for the distraction, Spencer quickly left the room to answer the door.

* * *

Julien smiled at the man in front of him. It was almost too easy.

Handing over the papers, William Reid seemed to contemplate everything written in there. Then he smiled a smile which was pure business.

"Thank you." Julien said smoothly as he took the papers and looked them over roughly. As a lawyer, Reid was not so bad. He was far from brilliant, but not bad either.

"Your´re welcome. Should you require any more assistance, please let me know." Reid said, taking over the paycheck a bit too fast to be professional. Julien leaned back.

"Mr. Reid…. I have to say, we were very impressed with your work." Not really. But Reid's smile widened. Even more so, when Julien continued. "How about a permanent contract? We're always looking for good lawyers to join our team."

Again, it was almost too easy how quickly Reid took the bait. Not many lawyers could claim to have a permanent contract with the law office Julien and his father had set up to legally represent their men whenever the police decided to cause trouble.

Every lawyer of their law office was successful. And Reid clearly was mapping out a bright future for himself in his mind. The man was not smart enough to question why the prosecutor's witnesses changed their minds or seemed to vanish whenever a lawyer of their company was present. Reid would probably not question this happening to his own cases. At least not immediately. Not until it was too late and there would be a clear trail for the police to follow. A trail which was portraying an overeager lawyer who was willing to get rid of unwelcomed witnesses in order to assure his success and who hired assassins to do his dirty work.

It didn't matter that Reid didn´t really hire anyone. The evidence would be good enough for any jury. Evidence which would be brought piece by piece to the police until either Reid crumbled and did what they wanted… or would find himself in jail, his live broken into pieces when his career and his reputation were destroyed.

Julien always liked to guess which option would come true. Becoming a puppet or going to jail. For Reid, his guess was on the first option. And Julien knew exactly what he wanted the man to give to him.

 **Tbc**.

* * *

Are you going to let me know what you think? I still have no clue if you like this or not ._. Probably not so much.

See you next chapter,

Yanwa


End file.
